Drawn In
by fortheloveofRK
Summary: "You're different with He moves, you Like "
1. Hell Hole

**Hi. This is my first small chapter of my fanfiction. It's like a tester, to see if people like or don't, so I'm not sure if I'll write another chapter to this story. But if people like, then I will :). Please leave a review or something, and I may write another one. Thanks!  
I promise that if I do a next chapter, it _will_ be longer.  
I don't own the characters, Stephenie Meyer does :)**

I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a sleeveless shirt and wrapped my tie around my neck, under the collar. School wasn't too strict about the uniform - as long as your skirt didn't display your ass cheeks, and you had a tie. Back to this hell hole, after four months without it. Today was going to be hell and I guessed that from the moment I woke up. I looked at myself in the mirror, the ugly yellow and blue tie hung loosely around my neck. School colours, the ugliest thing I could put on my body. I couldn't really give a shit what I looked like today. The first day was always the worst. Charlie - my dad - was already at work, and I was tempted to stay off, but he would end up finding out. The school would probably phone him up. I trudged down the stairs, maybe I would just 'accidentally' fall and break my leg. And I wouldn't be able to go to school. Good idea, Bella.

To make everything worse, I burnt my toast. It tasted like shit, so I chucked the other slice in the bin. I checked my watch - half an hour before I had to leave and drive to hell, and sit in boring classrooms for seven hours. Didn't it just sound brilliant already?

I climbed out my piece-of-crap truck, into the pouring rain and walked, hands in pockets, up to the school front door. I was early, so I though I'd just sit in the cafeteria until the bell rang. No doubt Emmett, Rose and Jas were already in there. My feet already hurt from my new ankle boots. I wish I still had my old favourite ones.  
"Bella!" I heard Emmett holler at the top of his lungs. There they sat, at the usual table in their usual spots. I smiled at them, seeing my friends all together. Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper.  
"Hey." I muttered, collapsing in the wooden chairs. It squealed along the linoleum floor, making my ears ring. Great.  
"Glad to be back, Swan?" Emmett laughed, noticing my mood. I loved Emmett, even when he was scary as fuck. He was tall, and fucking massive. Biceps bulging in places normal eighteen year olds didn't have. In no way did he look eighteen. He looked about twenty-six to me. But I was like a rabbit compared to him, and him a fucking bear.  
"Yeah, can't you see how excited I am about having trig first period?" I sarcastically smile to the bear, and he chuckled. Rose laughed next to him, her arms wrapped around Emmett's. They'd been dating for almost a year now. Jesus, I didn't think they would last that long. But they were kind of suited to each other, so similar in different ways. Rose looked like a girl who was afraid to break a nail, but trust me. She wasn't. She was like one of the boys, into sport, cars, all that crap. Not that she looked like a tomboy - long blonde hair, a perfect round face and beautiful eyes. All the boys stared after her. I mean, even some of the fucking _girls_ did. Rose suggested I should get together with Jasper. Hell no. Jasper was nothing but a friend to me, I mean I could never fucking date Jasper. I loved him so much, but only as a friend. I'd known him since I was seven, when we were in school together. I used to be like a bully to him, shoving his face in the dirt and squirting paint over his clothes. Wow,I was mean to him. How the hell did he become my friend?! I had no clue, but he was staying. I'd claimed him now, as my best friend.  
"I heard there's a new kid walking around. In our year as well." Jasper murmured. Brilliant. New meat. I felt sorry for him or her. I would _not_ wanting to be coming to _this _school as the new kid. That would suck balls. I hoped they would enjoy eating lunch in the bathroom.

The bell rang and I slowly rose from the chair - hell had just started. I couldn't wait to see Mr Varner's ratty face for the first time in months. I hoped he missed me. I walked down the emptying halls, everyone filing into classrooms. I was in no rush, Mr Varner would just have to wait for me. It was the first day, did he expect everyone to be on time?  
"Hello Miss Swan, thank you for finally arriving." His nasally voice made me want to walk straight back out of the room. I smiled at him sarcastically, not knowing if he saw. No empty desks, and I noticed a small girl with pixie-like hair, sitting at one at the back. The one I usually sat at. I didn't recognise her and I guessed she was the new girl. Shame. I dragged my feet all the way to the table and sat down. I grabbed my books out my bag, along with a pencil. Her eyes caught mine for an instant, and I shifted my eyes to the floor. She looked scared of absolutely everything, or maybe it was just her eyes. Her dark brown eyes were a similar colour to mine, very deep and like chocolate. Except hers were bright and big, and beautiful. Mine were just dull. Her hair was short and suited her round, perfect face. Her nose small and narrow, her lips full. Her porcelain skin shined in the dull light from the windows.  
I wasn't listening to Mr Varner, even though Charlie had already told me to stick in this year to get the final grades I needed. I had a whole year to perfect my average grades. It was enough time.  
"Isabella Swan?" I was pulled out of my thoughts, to find Mr Varner asking me a question. Why the hell did he always pick on me?  
"Ummm.." Shit, i didn't even know what question we were on. Fuck my motherfucking life.  
"39.7 meters." The small girl whispered beside me. I hoped she realised she'd just saved my life.  
" Ummm, 39.7 meters." I stuttered to Mr Varner's unknown question, and he gave me the darkest look ever. I snickered under my breath, he hated me so much. Especially when I got a question right.  
"Page two hundred and three. Start on question one and work your way down," Mr Varner shouted loudly. For fucks sake, did he have to shout in his nasally, strange voice 24/7? It was fucking 8am in the morning. "If you don't finish, it will be due tomorrow!"

I sighed and opened my books, starting on the first question. I did _not _want any homework on the first day back. None at all. I remembered about the small pixie girl beside me, I should probably thank her for saving my ass. And I didn't want to be rude and not talk to the new girl.  
"Um, hey. Thanks for that, by the way." I mumbled, scribbling in my book.  
Her voice surprised me. You know the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover'? I had just done that to this small girl. She was completely different to what I expected. She was not quiet and _not _intimidated. By anything, it seemed.  
"It's fine! I don't like this teacher already. He's seems like a dick." She laughed a twinkling sound. It was like it was contagious, as I was laughing too.  
"I've had him for the past two years. Trust me, he will make your life living hell." I played with one of the buttons on my calculator. Should I introduce myself? Fuck, yeah I should.  
"I'm Bella, by the way. Bella Swan." I looked at her as she wrote in her new book.  
"I'm Alice Cullen," She smiled at me. Yep, definitely judged her wrong. She seemed like the type of girl to be hyper about everything. And everyone.  
"So when did you move here?" I asked. I was kind of curious about her. Why move to this tiny, insignificant town? It was absolute shit, being stuck here.  
"Well, my dad got offered a job at the hospital, so we moved here in the middle of summer," She murmured to me, watching Mr Varner make rounds around the class. We weren't supposed to be talking, but Mr Varner could shove it up his ass. "We moved here from Chicago. My dad worked in a small doctors surgery there."  
This girl did not mind talking. It was like her tongue never stopped moving. But I liked her. She kept the conversation flowing throughout the lesson, and there was not one awkward moment. The bell went and I chucked my books back in my bag.

"What do you have next?" I asked, being polite. Normally, I would expect her to get out the map of the school, like I had to do every hour of my very first day here. But it was like she had it memorised, somewhere in the back of her petite brain.  
"I have French, in room 32." Alice mumbled, pulling the handle to her hand bag, to sit in the crook of her elbow. She was definitely fashionable, I could tell by her clothes and her expensive looking bag. I looked like a hobo, with my old Jansport backpack hung on my shoulder. But I didn't care. She wore a satin-type shirt and a black mini-skirt, her ballet shoes sequined. She was so much like a little fairy, it was unreal. Hair _and _clothes.  
"Oh okay, I could walk you there. I have Spanish, which is the room opposite." I smiled at her when she nodded, and we walked down the busy halls. My shoes squeaked every step of the way. I said my goodbyes to her and headed into Spanish. It passed quickly, like the rest of the day. The lunch bell had just rung, and I walked to the packed cafeteria. I saw Rose and Jasper at our table, and Emmett was just walking along and collapsed in the chair. He looked exhausted. Obviously the first day had worn out the poor bear. I walked up to the counter, expecting a long queue, but there were only a few people. I spotted Alice looking around the food. So I skipped in next to her.  
"Hey!" I said to her, expecting to frighten her. But I failed. It was like she was expecting me.  
"Hi." She smiled at me, grabbing a tray and loading some food on it. I did the same.  
"So how has your first day been?" I asked. I remembered my first day here. My only friend was Jasper and he was in none of my classes. My first day was fucking shit.  
"It's been okay, not as bad as I expected." I nodded, that was a good sign. At least she'd enjoyed it. She paid for her lunch and waited for me to pay for mine. I held my tray close to my body, walking over to the salad bar. She followed me.  
"Been invited to sit next to anyone in here today?" I joked with her. She placed an orange on her tray and I grabbed an apple.  
"No, I thought it would be like the movies, you know. Have to eat in a bathroom stall." She giggled. I felt bad for her. So I did the most polite thing.  
"Hey, you could come sit with me and my friends, if you want," I asked her, and she smiled. "Rose and Emmett. Jasper. He's single." I winked at her and she giggled. I walked over to our table, and she supplied a small conversation about her classes and teachers. I nodded and smiled, not really paying attention.  
"Hey," I sat down in my seat and my friends gave me a strange look watching Alice grab a chair and drag it over to the table. "This is Alice, she's sitting with us. If you have a problem with that, you may leave." I joked and they laughed. Rose said hi to Alice as she sat down, asking her about her day. Rose was being super nice, and I was glad. Normally, she could be a right bitch. But I loved her. Out the corner of my eye I saw Jasper gazing at Alice, like he was frozen. He saw my look and I kinked my eyebrow at him. He blushed, looking down at his pile of food.  
"You have a crush on the new girl already? Shocking." I turned and murmured to him, laughing. He punched me, giving me a dead arm.  
"Fuck off Bells." I laughed, watching his face turn bright red.

Alice seemed to fit right in to our little group. And she fucking hit it off with Rosalie, Jasper (especially), and even Emmett, who I thought would scare her. But he didn't. It was like she belonged there, and that made me happier. I forgot all the first-day dreads and worries I had this morning.

"I have an older brother, Edward," Alice mentioned to me while we jogged across the gym hall. Gym, my worst subject. I was already sweating, how the hell was she not? " He's twenty-one now, about to start a college course." I nodded, not being able to talk, my breath laboured. Coach Clapp called at us saying "This is not a stroll, girls! Come on, knees up!" She turned back around and I gave her the middle finger. She wasn't running, I was, so she could fuck off. At least it was the last lesson of the day, and that meant I would be home soon. Surrounded by food and books and in my bed. Yay. Coach Clapp called for us to go get changed, and we sauntered through the doors. There was no point on getting changed out of the ugly blue and yellow school tee I was wearing, since it was last lesson. So I didn't bother. Alice did, so I sat on the bench and waited for her to change.  
"Your friends seem really nice." She mentioned, slipping on her little ballet shoes.  
"Alice, you fit right in. I didn't expect that." I told her. It was so strange how easily she fit in, making friends with my friends already. Hell, Jasper had already asked for her number. What was this, middle school?!

I walked to my car, bag slung over one shoulder. I couldn't wait to have a shower and just relax for the rest of the day, before Charlie came in. The rain had finally stopped, it was just cloudy and miserable now. I saw Alice climb into her car and I waved, not sure if she saw me. I trudged over to my aging truck, my gym shoes squeaking. I dumped my bag in the passenger seat before sauntering round and crawling in. I started up the roar of my engine, and raced out of the grounds of this hell hole. Okay, so it hadn't been much of a hell hole today, but I didn't know what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Stranger

**Hey again! So this is just an update, because I was bored and I have had a few requests for one. It's not that much longer but I will definitely try to make the chapters longer, and I might try to put in different people's perspectives of the story. I might, not sure yet. Anyway hope you enjoy this update, new chapter soon!**

**I don't own the characters, Stephenie Meyer does :)**

We sat in Rose's massive room, trying to pick out things to wear. Well, they did. I didn't really care what I looked like at this party. Skinny jeans and a tee would do. But it was Rosalie _and _Alice, and they wanted to dress up like princesses.  
"What about this Bella?" Rose asked me, holding a blue dress out. Uh, no. No dresses for me. I was not that type of girl. I was casual, I wasn't going all fancy. What was the fucking point.  
We'd spent the whole day at Rose's, trying to pick out outfits for tonight. I had mine organized, I guess. It was the other two who had no clue. We'd spent hours raking through Rosalie's drawers and closets, trying to find something perfect for them to wear. But they liked basically nothing. Why were they being so difficult? It wasn't that hard to pick out a fucking dress.  
"Come on Bells, are you not going to make _any _effort tonight?" Rose moaned. She knew me well, I didn't make a hassle out of parties. I didn't dress up all fancy in a skimpy dress that nearly showed my ass, or tight clothes that revealed practically everything. It just wasn't me.  
"I'll wear some heels, but that's as far as I'm going!" I replied, slipping on my black heels. They weren't that big, especially compared to Alice's. Her shoes looked like a deathtrap. I got up and stood in front of the full length mirror. My long legs looked okay in my tight black skinny jeans, and my skin looked pale white against the black ripped tank I was wearing. I looked okay, I guess. I had no fucking clue how to walk in these heels though, I guess that's why I never wore them. Alice decided on a strapless grey dress, that fit her body perfectly. She did look like a fairy. Her grey matching heels had to be at least eight inches tall, it almost made her taller than me. Rose picked out a deep scarlet one-sleeved dress that fell just above her knees. She picked out some small black heels. She was tall enough, she didn't need to wear fucking massive killer ones. Like Alice's. Fuck knows how she is supposed to walk in them. I brought out the curlers and attempted to make my hair look nicer. At least nicer than it normally did.  
"Here, I'll do it." Rose murmured and stole the curlers from my hands. My hair fell in perfect waves around my face, all thanks to Rosalie. How was she so good at this shit and I could barely paint my fingernails?! It was hard being a girl.  
I quickly covered my face in make-up, making my eyes dark and bold. I ran the black eye-pencil across my eyelid, creating a small flick off my eye. It made my dull chocolate eyes look hard, more like mud than chocolate. I scraped my hair back from my face and let it fall on one side of head. I stood up from the mirror and wobbled over to the door, waiting for Rose and Alice finish their make-up touch ups. I grabbed my leather jacket and leaned against the door frame.  
"Come on, we'll be late for Jake's."

We walked - well, I hobbled in my tiny heels - from the car to Jake's house. It wasn't the biggest house, so most people just hung around his garages and the huge shed down the path. It was an okay night for once, not windy and not raining. I brought a jacket with me, just in case.  
"Bella!" I heard Jacob's deep voice behind me. I spun round to see his wide grin, white teeth gleaming in the dark.  
"Umm, Hey." I smiled immediately, like his smile was contagious. It lit up everywhere.  
"Where have you been? Haven't seen you in ages, Bells." He wrapped his warm, hard arms around me, making me feel sweaty all of a sudden. Was it normal for a teenage boy to be so warm? I didn't think so.  
"Bella, Emmett and Jasper are down there so we're gonna' find them." Rose yelled, walking down the track with Alice on her arm. Like they were helping each other stand up in those ridiculous heels. I laughed, watching them stumble down the rocky road.  
"See, I picked more sensible shoes." I giggled, lifting my foot a few centimetres from the ground and showing Jake my jet black mini-heels. He chuckled a melodic sound, clear and bold.  
"Come on, I'll get you a drink."  
I followed Jake into the small house, and watched him fix me a drink. He was no bartender, that was for sure, but it wasn't half bad. I sipped it and leaned against the counter, watching him grab a few beers out of the fridge.  
"Where's Billy tonight, then?" I asked, curious. Billy was in a wheelchair so he didn't go out much. At least not without Jacob.  
"Business trip or something, I'm not sure. He's away for a couple of days though." Jake cracked open his beer can and took a big swig. I nodded, taking another sip of this unknown cocktail. I wanted to find Rose and Alice, with Jas and Em. Being with Jacob was slightly awkward nowadays - especially alone. Ever since he tried to kiss me a few months ago, something had changed. I only like Jacob as a friend, why could he not see that? He deserved someone better, and had to stop chasing me. I could never like Jacob in that way. Never.  
"You look really nice tonight, Bells." He murmured, looking down at his beer can. I blushed. Oh fuck, not with the compliments. I didn't need that.  
"Umm, thanks," I mumbled, not sure what to say. "I should probably go find Jasper and Rose.." I started walking out of the kitchen, but his firm hand clamped around my arm. Ouch.  
"Hey, what the fuck is that for?" I frowned, looking up to Jake.  
"Come on, Bella. Talk to me," He didn't let go of my arm, and I was pretty sure I'd have hand-print bruises on the top of my arm tomorrow morning. "It's like you've been shut off from me, ever since that day." I knew what day he was referring to, it was not hard to guess. I looked down, I seriously did _not _want to talk about it.  
"Jake, let me go."  
"No. Not until we talk about it," He paused, taking in a deep breath. He shifted his feet awkwardly and finally removed his grip on my arm. I rubbed it, trying to make the slight pain disappear. Red marks appeared on my skin. I looked down at my arm, and then looked back up at him, frowning. I could feel the anger bubbling up inside me.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it. I guess I don't know my own strength." He chuckled an ugly sound. My lips pressed together into a hard line, and I tried to wash the anger out of my brain.  
"Yeah. Funny." I stalked out of the kitchen and threw open the front door, slamming it behind me. He had no fucking nerve to touch me like that, I was so angry at him. I stomped down the small hill to the garages, where I guessed everyone would be. I was right. And I think they noticed my mood.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked, the middle of her eyebrows creasing. I shook my head and stared at the floor, not wanting to talk about it. Or him. Or anything to do with him. He infuriated me so fucking much, I wanted to punch a wall. Why couldn't he just move on with his pathetic life?  
"Jacob again?" Rose asked, and I shook my head, pouring the rest of my drink on the dusty floor. I wasn't in the mood to drink anymore. Especially if _he _had put his hands all over it.  
"That boy needs to sort out his priorities." She spat, obviously angry that he'd upset me _again. _Rose never really got on with Jake, and I had no idea why not. Ever since they met, they had a distaste for each other. It confused me, but I didn't ask Rose about it.

It was like Jake avoided me the rest of the night, which I guess was for the better. I didn't want to argue with him, and I'm sure he felt the same wy. Well, it was his fault. He shouldn't have fucking brought it up. He could have just ignored it. But it was Jacob we were talking about. He could never do shit like that.  
"Come on Bella, cheer up!" Emmett pulled me up from the old tire I sat on and lifted me up in his arms. I laughed, my anger evaporating away. I tried to block Jake out my head. Emmett handed me a beer and I took it. Maybe that would make me happier. I didn't care what did as long as Jacob stayed away from me tonight.

Emmett wanted to go swimming, stupid bear. The river was just through a small part of the forest. Emmett galloped towards it, in his drunken state. I laughed watching him stumble over rocks and tree roots, trying to find his way to the river in the pitch black. No one followed us, just Rose, Em, Jas, Alice and I trudged down to the waters side. I slipped of my shoes and dipped my toes in. It was fucking freezing. No exaggeration. We all laughed as we watched Em cannonball into the dark waters. Oh Jesus, what an ass. Jasper followed him, ripping off his jeans and t-shirt and ran into the freezing water, screaming like a girl.  
"Rose come on! It's roasting!" Emmett winked at her, and Rosalie slipped off her dress, running into the water in her bra and underwear. Oh Jesus, this was getting out of hand. Half naked swimming in a river you were likely to get pneumonia in.  
Fuck it.  
"Alice, last one in's a dirty skank." I winked at her, unzipping my jeans and pulling them down my legs. We raced each other to see who could get in the water the fastest, and she won. She moved like a fucking cheetah, small and quick. I screamed as the water caressed my legs and knees, up to my stomach.  
"FUCK IT'S FREEZING." I yelled, instantly wanting to get out. Emmett ducked Rose under the water, her head completely submerged in the cold depths. She came up laughing, like she didn't give a fuck about her hair or makeup anymore. We all didn't care anymore. What was the point in caring. Emmett splashed out of the water, and ran up to Jake's to grab some towels. He wasn't bothered if anyone saw him, he'd probably punch whoever they were in the face if they laughed at him. He was like that, two sides to him. The amazing, kind, gentle giant...Or, the bear who could rip you apart with his bare hands.  
He returned with five towels. I grabbed one and immediately wrapped it round my shivering body. Maybe swimming at twelve o'clock at night isn't such a good idea.  
We sat in Jake's house - Jake was not inside - trying to warm up round the small fire. Everyone shivering in sync. Make-up running down our faces, our hair slick and wet from the water. I wanted a shower but knew I wouldn't be able to have one till tomorrow morning. Ugh. Rose and Emmett began talking about something I didn't want to know about, and by the words they were using, it was probably plans for tonight. Let's just say, they were horny fuckers. I turned my whole body away from them, not wanting to hear another word. I wrapped the towel tighter around my body, trying to heat up. It didn't work. My legs bounced up and down and my teeth clattered together. Swimming was definitely a bad decision. Alice and Jasper sat together on the other sofa across from Emmett and Rose. They sat close, almost touching. It was pretty obvious something was going on between them, something serious. They stole quick glances of each other, smiles spreading across their faces. I watched as Alice moved her head to rest on Jasper's shoulder, and Jasper moved his hand to her thigh. Yep, they were dating. I was positive about it.

I jumped as Alice squealed in her seat, jumping up in the air.  
"Jesus Alice, what?" My heart pounded in my chest. That girl fucking scared the shit out of me sometimes. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and dialled a number, then put the phone to her ear. Fuck knows who she was talking to, she spoke too fast I could barely make out a word. I looked at Jas in confusion, and he just shrugged his shoulders. He never moved his eyes from her though, watching her as she babbled away to the unknown on the phone. Emmett and Rose didn't seem to notice, they were too busy making out on the couch. I rolled my eyes, turning straight away from them as soon as I saw Emmett's hand trail down her face. I was so tempted to shout 'Get a motherfucking room'.  
But I stopped myself.  
"Really? Yay!" Alice squealed again, I had to cover my ears so my eardrums didn't burst.  
"Okay, yeah that's fine. I'll come get you." She made her way to the door and Jasper stood up from the couch, like he wanted to follow after her. She kept the phone to her ear and signalled 'one minute' to us, and then she was gone. The door clicked shut and she disappeared. Where the fuck was she going? I sighed and didn't worry. She would be back soon, with something to tell us or someone. I didn't know the hell it would be, but I didn't care either. I was warming up now by the fire, and I could finally feel the tips of my fingers and toes. Or what I had left of them. Maybe I only had three toes left, maybe I had frostbite. Who knows.  
Nope, all ten toes were still there.

The door opened again and Alice skipped through the opening. But someone was behind her. I couldn't see their face, but by the way they were dressed, I guessed it was a guy. Tight skinny jeans, and a plain white t-shirt, it made my mouth water. Fuck.  
"Come on!" Alice urged the mysterious guy to step in.  
And then I saw him.  
Hands in pockets, his face expressionless, but beautiful. Insanely fucking beautiful. He raised one of his hands to comb through his strange, copper-coloured hair. His skin was pale but like porcelain. It glowed in the dim light of the fire's embers. He looked straight ahead, his green eyes noticeable from a mile away. Like a forest green, dark and mesmerizing. I was in awe. His lips wer full and slightly pouted, like he didn't want to be here. Or anywhere. His features were perfect, everything exact. A strong jaw line, straight nose, everything was perfect about him. His unruly hair was styled in a peculiar way, messy and unruly. But it suited his dark look. His piercing eyes trailed across every one of our faces, but completely avoided mine. His eyes set on Alice and she patted the sofa for him to sit down. He ignored her and made his way to the fridge, making himself at home. He pulled out a beer bottle and cracked it open with his bare hands. No one talked, no one opened their mouths. Alice smiled at me when I met her eyes, rasing on of her eyebrows. He trudged back over to the couch but did not sit down. He stood, leaning against the oak wood dining table, taking a swig of his beer. He shoved one of his hands deep in his pockets and crossed one leg slightly over the other. The silence became eerie and my throat itched to speak. But I couldn't find the words to say.  
His cold, emerald eyes caught mine, and I couldn't move my gaze. It was like a trance, there was no physical way to tear my eyes from his. He frowned at me, the skin between his thick eyebrows creasing. He blinked twice, and my bottom lip became caught between my teeth. He smirked at me, raising on thick eyebrow. The hair on the back of my neck rose and a shiver ran up my spine.  
So this was Edward Cullen.

**OOOOH, EDWARD IS HERE. YAY! Edward will be in more chapters from now on, I'm slowly introducing him, you know ;)... Hope you enjoyed :).**


	3. Cullen

**Hello! So, the Cullen's are introduced more into this chapter. Hope you enjoy! Please leave me a review. It could be anything - a question about the fanfiction or about me. Like my favourite pizza topping or some crap (I don't like pizza.) Please leave a tiny review about anything! I love your feedback! Thanks a lot, new chapter soon :)**

**I don't own the characters, Stephenie Meyer does :)**

"Come on Bella, you have to celebrate your eighteenth birthday!" Alice whined to me at the cafeteria table. My birthday was just less than two weeks away, and I didn't want to do shit. It was effort, and I hated being celebrated. Or in any way the center of attention.  
"I don't _want_ to do anything!" I shouted at her stomping my feet. She was such an ass sometimes, always wanting her way.  
"Why not?! Parties are fun and I could organize a fucking fantastic one with ice sculptures and lights and great music and an amazing venue..." I watched her face as she made little lists of everything she wanted. I groaned, this isn't what I wanted. I didn't want to be celebrated, I'd rather die.  
"Alice, no."  
"Please?" She begged, clasping her hands together and giving me puppy-dog eyes. It was hard to say no with her big brown eyes staring up at you, her lips pouting.  
"Please, please, please, please with a cherry on top?" She whispered and grabbed my hands. I rolled my eyes. There was no fucking way she would give up until she got what she wanted. Maybe a small party wouldn't be too bad. But nothing over the top. Just a few friends, good music, no fucking ice sculptures.  
"Ugh, fine," I moaned, folding my arms over my chest. "But nothing spectacular! Small and quiet."  
She squealed and hugged me tight, she'd gotten her way. Stupid ass. But we both knew there was no way she would obey those rules. It was Alice, we were talking about. Everything had to be bold and drop-dead perfect. I groaned thinking about it. It was going to be living hell.  
"Okay, so you have to come over and pick out colour schemes with me, and lights..." I switched my brain off. This wasn't my type of thing, it was hers. But if it made her happy, I would go along with it all. Through the blood, sweat and tears.  
That's all she could talk about in gym, that stupid party. My ears shut off after a while and I paid no attention to what she was saying, I concentrated on my jogging for once. It was a nice enough day for Coach Clapp to take us outside and into the playing fields. Athletics, my least favourite thing. We jogged at a steady pace, and I was already out of breath. Alice wasn't breaking a sweat. It was like she wasn't breathing just talking. Her breath wasn't laboured in the slightest.

Alice followed me home in her fancy Volkswagen, behind my growing truck. I turned into the driveway to see Charlie's cruiser was already there. He must be working shift tonight. I signalled 'one minute' to Alice through her black-out car window, and ran into the house.  
"Dad?" I heard him grumbling to himself in the kitchen. Something about burning, he was probably trying to make dinner. And failing miserably. I was kind of glad I wouldn't be here to eat it.  
"Alice has invited me round for tea, is that okay?"  
"Alice who?" Charlie mumbled, stirring something in a pot on the stove.  
"Cullen, she's knew to school." Come on, Charlie. Alice was waiting for me.  
"Okay, that's fine. Call me if you need picked up." He said as I half ran to the door.  
"Bye." I yelled and slammed the front door closed.  
"Oh my fucking god, that's your house?" I was completely astounded by the sheer size of it. It looked at least four stories tall, and almost completely made of glass. Huge glass windows that were to the floor covered most of the front side of the house. It looked light, with bright colours. The front yard was massive, completely surrounded by trees and forests. I could hear a trickle of a river to the right, behind the mass of cedars. It was beautiful. Three other cars were parked by the double-garage as we pulled in and Alice parked. I climbed out, closing the door behind me, not taking my eyes off this house. I was taking it all in, the whole beauty of it. The light wood, the glass that was slightly streaked with raindrops. The few grey steps leading up to the glass front door. Wow.  
"Yep," She popped the 'p' at the end purposely. "I helped Esme choose it. It's beautiful don't you think?" Alice leaned against the side of her sleek, beautiful car. I nodded, not sure what to say. The house had taken all the word out my mouth.  
"Come on, we have a party to organize." I groaned in response, and she took my hand and led me up the concrete stairs, and to the front door.

Inside was even more amazing. A huge, curving staircase marked the west side of the house, walls painted a neutral colour, not complete white. The wooden floors were polished, no trace of dust anywhere. The downstairs was very open and wide, a huge chandelier dangling from the middle of the high beamed ceiling. I was in awe. Alice led me up the stairs, our feet echoing in the nearly silent house. I heard slight murmuring from upstairs, and I prayed it wasn't Edward. Since Jake's party, he kind of scared me. He seemed very mysterious, and his eyes were imprinted in the back of my mind. The brilliant emerald-green. It made a shiver run down my spine.  
"Mom, Dad. This is Bella." Alice pointed to me as we stepped up the last few steps. Her parent stood in the open planned kitchen, chopping up vegetables. Her parents struck me as young-looking. The only thing that gave away age was the slight creases in their faces. Still very beautiful though. I felt my face redden as Alice's father stuck his hand out to me. I took it and shook, looking into his deep blue eyes. He was very good-looking.  
"Hello Bella," His voice was soft and had a slight English tinge to it. That was strange, Alice didn't have that. "I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme."  
The woman, Esme walked over to me and embraced me. I had to hug her back quickly, the blush turning bright red. I wasn't good in these situations.  
"Hello Bella, we've heard so much about you." She said, her voice almost musical. Her hair was a pretty, caramel colour, and I saw where Alice got her dark chocolate eyes. She smiled at me and I said hi, before turning back to Alice.  
"I'm planning Bella's birthday party," She squealed, bouncing up and down like n excited child. I rolled my eyes at her. "We'll be up the stairs."  
"Lovely meeting you Bella." Carlisle called after us and I replied "You too." before Alice dragged me up more curving stairs.  
"And this is my room!" Alice exclaimed, opening the door and walking into a bright room. The walls were white, the carpet a strange shade of crimson. A double bed was sat against the east wall, black vine patterns traced the covers. The north wall was mostly glass, allowing enough of the Forks' minimal sun to light the room. A big black edged mirror sat against the opposite wall. Pictures of old and new decorated the other spare parts of wall. It was a beautiful room and it suited Alice. She skipped over to another door and opened it wide. Trust her to have a fucking massive walk-in wardrobe. I raised my eyebrows at her before walking in. The walls covered in racks of clothes and shoes and any type of jewelry. There was another door and I opened it. A big bathroom. Wow.  
"Wow." I murmured before walking out of her closet.  
"You like?"  
"Umm, hell yeah." She laughed and walked over to the mirror, appraising herself. I took off my hoodie and placed it on her bed and looked around. It was beautiful. Nothing compared to my crappy room. Mine looked a mess next to hers. Alice pulled an Apple laptop out from under her bed, and placed it on the bed. I sat down, bringing my knees up to my chest. Prepare yourself for hell, Bella. Looking through different shades of colours and lights and ice sculptures. Enjoy, I thought to myself.  
"Alice, everything is fine. It's your choice, make it look perfect." I mumbled, not even paying attention to what she had brought up on the computer screen. She leaned down and flicked on a lamp in the dimming room, the slight sun finally setting behind the trees.  
"Okay, so the colour scheme is scarlet, the lights a bright white. Oh my god, I'm so excited!" She squealed and I rolled my eyes. How did she find this exciting? I guess she wouldn't be the one in the limelight the whole night - that would be me.  
"Where the hell are we going to have this party anyway?" There was no way I could have it at Charlie's. It was way too small. And there was nowhere else, except for the old, grubby town hall. I shuddered at the thought.  
"Here, of course! It's going to be fucking amazing, I can tell you now!" She clapped her hands together and grinned at me.  
"Alice, I can't just borrow your house for you to throw your party! That's not fair on Carlisle or Esme, or Edward..." I forgot that I hadn't seen him yet. Maybe he was away, or out. I didn't know.  
"Don't be silly. They are fine with it - I asked them yesterday. And they're out of town for your birthday, visiting some relatives. Edward will still be in, but he'll probably be sulking in his room." She laughed. "It's all planned!"  
I sighed, she was going to make this party fucking amazing. But I could guess I wouldn't really enjoy being the main attention all night.  
"Okay, only if you're sure it's fine with them all."  
"Don't worry Bells, I've got it sorted." She winked at me and closed the laptop. " Come on, I think dinner might be ready. We'll sort out your outfit tomorrow or something."  
I groaned, and followed her out the room and down the stairs. Ugh. She would probably make we wear a puffy dress and thirteen inch heels and jewels or whatever else she had going on in that tiny head of hers. She would make _me _look like a princess, or she would try. Whatever would make her happy.

We sat at the table and Esme served out dinner. It smelled delicious, and I complimented her after i tasted it.  
"Esme, this is amazing. Thank-you so much for having me." I smiled at her. She grinned back at me, showing me her perfect, white teeth.  
"It's fine Bella. You are welcome any time, honey."  
Carlisle started asking me about school and mentioned how he was happy Alice had found a friendly bunch of teens to hang around with. I smiled at him, telling him I was glad Alice picked us over Jessica Stanley. He laughed. I _was_ really glad Alice picked us over her, the bitch. I hated that Stanley.  
Just then, a figure appeared at the top of the stairs. It was hard to tell who it was but I guessed Edward. I looked down at my plate, not wanting to catch his eyes and fall into that trance again. Not in front of his parents. Definitely _not_.  
"Nice of you to make an appearance, son." Carlisle murmured, raising one of his thick eyebrows at Edward. I watched Edward roll his eyes at Carlisle. I didn't think Carlisle saw though.  
"I was busy, sorry." He sat down at the spare seat opposite me. I kept my head down and concentrated on the food on my plate. I stabbed the small potato with my fork and placed it in my mouth. I chewed it quietly, trying hard not to look at the green eyed beauty.  
"Edward this is Bella, Alice's friend." Carlisle introduced us, thinking we hadn't met. I looked up to smile a little at him, his green eyes already fixed on mine. His expression unreadable.  
"I know, we've met." His words surprised me, I didn't think he would admit to that. He picked up his fork and began to eat, still not letting go of my stare. I forced myself to turn away, lowering my eyes back to my nearly empty plate. Small conversation carried on until Alice and I had finished, then we picked up our plates and walked through to the kitchen. Alice took mine and stacked it in the dishwasher, before heading back out of the kitchen. I followed her.  
"Thank-you again, Esme and Carlisle. Thanks for having me."  
"You're welcome, Bella." Carlisle called through as I followed Alice up the stairs again.

We spoke about Jasper, and she told me about their first date.  
"Aw, Alice that's so cute. You deserve each other, you're both amazing." She smiled at me, and then smirked, kinking her eyebrow.  
"So... What about Edward then?"  
I nearly choked, my sound making a gagging noise.  
"What about him?" I frowned at her.  
"You went all quiet when he came down, and when he looked at you..." She giggled, clapping her hands together. I punched her in the arm softly, a blush spreading up my face.  
"No, that's not... He just intimidates me a bit, you know?" I lied to her. He didn't really intimidate me, he was just mysterious. He made me curious, wanting to know more about him and his personal life. He seemed very quiet to me, keeping his personal life to himself. He annoyed me a little about how much I didn't know about him. He was unknown.  
"Hmmm. Sure Bella," She laughed, seeing through my small lie. "There's something more there. And we both know it."  
I rolled my eyes at her, trying not to believe.  
"Come on, let's go back to the boring dress shopping."  
She scrolled down page after page of dresses, all colours and lengths, some sleeved, some heart-shaped at the chest. I couldn't picture a single on me, I'd never really worn dresses. I was more of jeans or shorts type of girl. I didn't like having my legs out most of the time. I don't think I'd worn a dress since I was about seven.

"What about that one, that would look amazing on you Bella." She murmured, pointing to the screen. It was beautiful, but I couldn't imagine it on my body. It was skin-tight, and a deep grey colour. It had slit right down to my stomach, exposing a lot of cleavage. Cleavage I didn't have. I couldn't see me in something like that. I prefered to be more covered.  
"No, it's too visible there." I pointed to the chest. She sighed.  
"Come on Bella, if you've got it, flaunt it!" I laughed at how dramatic Alice was. "I'll order it anyway, and if it isn't right we can send it back."  
"Okay, that's fine." I played with a loose thread on the duvet.  
"Maybe Rosalie could come over and help us out tomorrow or something..."

"I'll be down in a minute, can you just start the car up?" She chucked me the set of keys, which I missed. They fell to the soft carpet with a thud. I reached down and picked them up. I leaned across the bed and grabbed my hoodie and phone. I gave Charlie a quick text to say Alice was dropping me off. He was still at work, it was only eleven at night. I didn't see Carlisle or Esme in the kitchen when I walked down, so I assumed they were in the living room next door. I didn't want to intrude so I didn't say goodbye. I stalked down the last set of stairs, humming to myself. Alice couldn't find her shoes even though she had about a million pairs. She needed her 'special' ones. I laughed quietly under my breath. What were wrong with the one she was wearing before? Who knew. A shadow frightened me at the bottom of the stairs.  
His green eyes stared into mine, his expression difficult to read, as usual. I sucked in a huge gulp of air, he frightened me, like he'd just appeared from no where. He held the front door open for me as I slowly made my way down the stairs.  
"Hello, Bella." His voice was deep but smooth, not rough. It was like music to my ears, low and beautiful. I stopped walking and looked at him, my bottom lip making its way between my teeth. I could feel my face redden by his stare, his eyes wouldn't move from my face. Shit, earth to Bella. Speak, you idiot.

"Umm, hi." I stuttered, stepping from the last step, proud I hadn't fallen on my face yet. Too late. I stumbled and tried to keep my grip on the banister but fell over my own feet. His warm hands caught my hips and he was inches from my face. I felt the blush in my face go scarlet and I couldn't look up at his face, completely humiliated.  
"Watch your step next time." I could hear the smile in his voice, as he kept his grip on my hips for a few seconds longer. As soon as his hands left my body, I felt cold.  
"Yeah, I-I will." I ducked my head and walked out the door, feeling his eyes on me the entire time. I swear he laughed again as I stumbled down the few steps, towards Alice's car. I kept my head down, cursing to myself at what a klutz I was. What an embarrassment. I unlocked the car and sat in the passenger's side, waiting for Alice. I could feel my heart in my throat for some reason, like it wanted to beat out of me. I closed my eyes and felt the red slowly disappear from my neck and cheeks, my face cooling down. I put the keys on Alice's seat and played around with radio. Once I was satisfied with what channel it was on, I looked back up to the house. I saw him again. Still in the same spot as before, near the front door. He hadn't moved. I watched Alice skip down the steps and she brought Edward in for a hug, before running out to the car. She swung the car door open and showed me her little sparkly flats she'd been trying to find.  
"Found them."

**Oooh, hot Edward ;)**


	4. Hand

**Hello! This chapter is so much longer, so I hope you enjoy Bella's eighteenth birthday ;). Decided to upload it today, because it's Bella birthday today! !3th of September :). Also enjoy hot Edward;)... And Jake being a douche.**

**I don't own the characters, Stephenie Meyer does :) **

I dreamed about _his_ eyes again. It was at least the fifth time this week. The dreams began to scare me, why was he _always _there? His emerald eyes, glittering in the pitch black. They were all I could see. None of his other features, just his beautiful eyes. I could tell they were his as I soon as I saw the colour. I guessed it was because I had seen him everyday this week. I'd been at Alice's, with or without Rosalie, sorting everything out for Saturday. My birthday. The thirteenth of September. I loathed the day - I didn't want to be celebrated or for it to be a big, special occasion. But Alice loved that type of thing, so I let her have her fun.

"Oh my god, that one is so cute! What about that dress Bells?" Rose cooed, and I was ready to shoot myself, three times, in the face. Dress shopping _again. _As fucking usual. We had done this every night for the past three days. I lay back on the bed, my hands over my eyes. I wasn't even looking anymore, the screen made my vision blurry  
"I don't know." I murmured, not bothering to move my hands from my face.  
"You're not even _looking_ at it!" Alice grabbed my wrists and pulled them away from my face. Stupid ass. I groaned and sat up, bringing my knees up against my chest. I looked at the coral pink dress, knowing as soon as I saw it, I'd never wear anything like that. I didn't even wear dresses.  
"No, I'd look stupid in that." I sighed. They sighed too. I knew they were starting to get bored, looking at all the dresses and not getting anything for themselves.  
"Can I look? I'll find something _I _like." I grabbed the laptop and pulled it on my lap scrolling down pages and pages.  
"That reminds me, your grey one arrived this morning!" Alice smiled at me and skipped to her walk-in wardrobe, pulling out a dark box. She opened the lid and the grey dress slipped out. She ran her hands over the material, oohing. I shifted off the bed and walked over to Alice, taking the dress in my own hands. It was nothing I would wear.  
"Go in there and try it on." Alice instructed me, pointing to the bathroom.  
"Bella, that will suit you so much, oh my god!" Rosalie squealed, and the sound hurt my ears. Why was I friends with such _girls_? I groaned, scrunching up the fabric in my hands. It would look stupid on me, I could tell you now. I sauntered through to the light bathroom, the bright lights hurting my eyes. I stared at the dress for what felt like an hour, before removing one bit of clothing. I guess it scared me a little, how showy it was. I'd never worn something like this. Something so beautiful and modern and classic. And _girly_. I slowly pulled down my jeans, and lifted my top over my head. I unclasped my bra - the dress dipped right down the front, so it would be stupid to wear one. The dress was the stretchy type, no zip or buttons. I slipped into it, pulling it up my body. I didn't look in the wide mirror opposite me, I concentrated on adjusting the dress round my body. My chest felt exposed, the colder air brushing where fabric didn't touch me. The tight dress came just halfway up my thighs. The grey fabric made my skin look whiter, or maybe it was the light. I wasn't sure. I breathed in and walked out of the bathroom. Alice and Rosalie raised their eyebrows, their mouths open. I felt the blush running up my face for the millionth time. I felt ridiculous wearing this. I just wanted to change into my normal skinny jeans and tee.

"Bella? Is that really you?" Alice whispered, and wiped at her eye, like she was wiping a tear away. I rolled my eyes at her, turning to the mirror in her room.  
So I looked okay. Maybe a bit better than okay. The dress clung to my body, hugging me in all the right places. My hips stuck out, my stomach flat and my ass looked pretty damn good. I spun, taking everything in. The dip in the chest made me look older. I don't know how, it just did. My skin did look lighter, and my dark curls hung around my face, falling down my back. I felt okay, I looked okay.  
"I think that's a keeper!" Rose cried, whooping and punching her fist in the air. I laughed at her, she was obviously glad dress shopping was over now. So was I, I was ecstatic. I had found my perfect dress. And I felt good in it.  
"No no no! We still have to look for shoes and jewelry and..."  
Rose and I groaned in sync.

I didn't take the dress off, I pranced around Alice's room, feeling like a princess. My legs looked longer, my figure finally displayed properly. The dark colour suited me, that's what Alice said anyway. I kind of agreed with her. I'd never suited light colours. Dark was my favourite. Alice picked out a pair of black wedges, not too tall but not too small. She picked out one of her necklaces, a gold coloured short necklace, chunky, that sat on my collar bones. The one-sleeved dress was plain, and Alice said it needed a bit of spicing up. She also handed me a few gold matching chunky brackets. The wedges were ordered to come on Friday, and I was excited for once. I bounced up and down, my outfit nearly complete. Alice was getting to my brain. I wouldn't normally be acting like _this_ over fucking clothes. What was happening to me? I didn't know.  
A shadow passed Alice's door and I saw Edward walking past. His eyes dipped in and caught my eyes, and I looked away immediately. The green eyes haunted me now.

"It's the day, it's the day!" I heard Alice singing as she skipped down the endless stairs. Yes, it was the day. I was eighteen. At fucking last.  
"Happy birthday beautiful!" She kissed my cheek when she ran into my arms. I laughed and squeezed her back. It was strange to be excited for tonight, but I was. Something came over me when I slipped on that dress, I would enjoy this tonight. It would be a good night, surrounded by my friends with good music and alcohol.  
"Thanks. So where are we starting?" I knew she had planned out how to set up everything for tonight. She would have a whole fucking list for me. I could tell - it was Alice. She was organised as fuck.  
"So we just need to set up the lights, Edward said he'd help us with the speakers and shit." Oh yeah, I forgot he would still be here. It kind of worried me, I was taking over his house and inviting my friends in for the whole night. I didn't think he'd be too happy about it. I would be invading his personal space tonight. I nodded and started jogging up the stairs.  
"Wait!" Alice shouted and I turned to see her holding a tiny box in her small, delicate hands. I frowned.  
"Alice, I thought we agreed no presents?" I moaned. I didn't want anything from any of my friends, but they always disobeyed that one rule.  
"Oh shut up. I wasn't going to get you nothing," She smirked at me. "Open it!"  
I trudged down the stairs and took the small, crimson velvet box from her. I flipped it open, to see a pair of small, beautiful earrings lying inside. They sparkled in the light, gold colours dancing across the white inside of the box.  
"Alice, I don't even have my ears pierced." I murmured. Why the hell would she get me earrings when she clearly knew I didn't have them pierced?  
"And that's what we're doing today!" She sang, bouncing up and down. "Come on, your appointments in an hour."

We walked out, arm in arm, of the small tattoo parlour. I touched my ear. It didn't hurt much, but my skin was burning. The guy who pierced them said it would hurt more in the morning. I went for a three-lobe piercing on my left ear, the studs getting smaller as they came up my ear. And on the right ear, I just got the one. I ran my fingers over the small balls now in my ear, my fingertip trailed down the backs of the earrings. I was happy I'd finally got them done. I'd always wanted them to be pierced. We climbed back in the car and headed back to Forks from Port Angeles. The party didn't start for hours, but the house needed to be set up still. Lights, music, food and drink.

I pulled the soft dress up my body, adjusting the fabric across my skin. Less than an hour to go. Alice was doing my full make-up for me, and hair. I was a little scared what she would do to me, probably go overboard times 100. I could tell she would me make sparkle tonight. I sat down on the stool in front of her mirror wall in her huge bathroom, and prepared myself. My face would hurt after this. I pulled the grey, light dressing gown around me.  
"Shit Bells, when did you last get those eyebrows done?" She tutted me and I sighed.  
"Be nice to me, it's my birthday!" I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. I was going to be stubborn today - Alice would just have to deal with it. She rolled her eyes and started tearing out my eyebrow hair with tiny tweezers. I whimpered at every hair ripped out of my skin, it stang like a bitch.  
"Can you be a bit more gentle?" I murmured, wincing as she started on the next eyebrow.  
"Well do you want a monobrow or not?" She raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows at me. "Deal with the pain, be a man!"  
"Men don't pluck their fucking eyebrows." I retorted, looking at my now red eyes. I hated being a girl.  
"You'd be surprised." She took the tweezers to the end of my eyebrow and plucked out the last few hairs.  
"Ow, ow, ow, OW." I pulled my head away from her grip.  
"Aw Bella, you made me screw it up!" She whined, stamping her foot like the dramatic girl she was. I leaned closer to the mirror, examining my tortured face. They looked fine to me, nothing a little eyebrow pencil wouldn't fix.

She covered my face in some sort of mask, but didn't place little cucumbers over my eyes like I thought she would. They did it in the movies all the time. I sat back in the stool, my face covered in some white mixture. I had no fucking idea what it was, and I didn't really want to know either. She applied it to her face too, and grabbed another stool and sat down next to me. She pulled over the big, metal box that sat at one edge of the huge counter and opened it, revealing about a million different colours of nail varnish. I stuck with usual black, not going too far out. She ran the tiny brush over my nails, screwing up her face in concentration. She painted her own a rosey pink, matching her toes. The door went and I offered to go and answer it, but she refused.  
"You're the birthday girl so you will stay here." I watched Alice hobble down the stairs, not touching anything so she didn't fuck up her wet fingers and toes. I laughed, watching her waddle down the stairs like a penguin. She returned moments later, a familiar face behind her.  
"Rose!" I didn't care about my nails, I scurried over to her as she entered the bathroom and hugged her tight.  
"Hello birthday girl!" She handed me a small bag and gave me a wink. "You're finally legal." I rolled my eyes at her and sat back on the stool. I glanced inside the bag, pulling out a small cardboard box. Perfume, a white box covered in colourful vines and shapes. I recognised it right away, Rosalie knew me too well. Balenciaga, Florabotanica perfume. I grinned at the white box as I opened it, and the small bottle fell out onto my hand. I squealed like any girl would do, and grabbed Rose again, wrapping my arms around her.  
"How did you know? Thank you so much."  
"Bella, you've been going on about that damn perfume for like, forever." She smiled at me, running her hand over the bottle. "You're welcome honey."  
Alice spun the stool round so I was facing her.  
"Okay make-up time!"

It felt like I'd been sitting in that stool for about a year. My hair sat on my head, buried in rollers. Alice said my face suited curls. Whatever that meant. My face felt refreshed but also covered in whatever she had slapped on. She said she was going for a 'smokey effect', whatever that meant. I was normally happy with a bit of mascara and some eyeliner. But she had gone for the whole shabang. I turned to the mirror, barely recognising myself. My skin was shining in the light, but it still looked its original colour. She brushed on the tiniest bit of bronzer on my cheeks, making my cheekbones stand out more. She blended light colour to dark on my eyes, then ran a then ran a thin line og eyeliner over top. She made my eyebrows darker, making my features stand out more. My eyelashes looked longer, mascara lightly coated to the lashes. Alice used some sort of cream under my eyes, the dark circles almost disappearing. She grabbed a lip brush and ran a smooth, unnoticable pink over my lips.  
"Jesus Alice. I feel like a princess."  
She laughed at me, holding the brushes in her hands.  
"My work here is done." She winked at me, before turning and walking out of the bathroom. She came back in moments later as I was looking over my face for the millionth time, checking to see if it was actually me. Silly, I know. I just couldn't believe how different I looked with all this crap on my face. A good different.  
"Here, let me put these in." She held the small earring box in her tiny hands, opened it and pulled out the beautiful golden earrings. They must have costed her a fucking fortune. They looked like real gold. I winced as she took out the ones the piercer had put in. They were beginning to get sore, and my ears were roasting. She placed the new earrings through the holes, one on each lobe. She left the other two piercings in my left ear. I was glad I'd finally got it done. I turned my head side to side in the mirror, watch the gold catch the light. I slid out of the dressing gown, and I stood in my beautiful dress. Alice picked up the chunky necklace and fastened it round my neck, as I slid on a bracelet. Alice sat on the stool and began her make-up, making her pixie-like face look even more beautiful. I heard Rosalie down stairs, talking to someone. I think she was on the phone to Emmett. Him and Jasper were supposed to be arriving any minute, sorting out downstairs. I hadn't seen Edward all day, I wondered if he was even the house. I hadn't heard his beautiful voice, or seen those haunting eyes. In a way, I was kind of glad. He made me nervous. I watched Alice decorate her face, her eyeshadow a deep gold, her eyes sparkling in ways mine couldn't. Her eyes looked bigger, her lashes leaving shadows on her round face. She was so beautiful, with or without make-up. Same with Rose. Rosalie was already down the stairs - she'd finished painting her face ages ago. Her dress was a deep purple, tight at her chest but flowed at her legs. She wore a pendant around her neck, and her heels solid black. Alice changed into a tight dress with long sleeves, black and white patterns over her chest and down her arms, but the skirt full black. It made her skin stand out, look paler than usual. I guess no one got much sun here, we were all pale. Her shoes were black, strapped at the ankle. She wore no jewelry, just one silver ring that Jasper had given her. I smiled and stroked the silver, seeing a heart engraved in the metal. We were all ready. I sat on Alice's bed, and slipped on my beautiful shoes, praying I wouldn't fall over tonight.

Em handed me a drink and sauntered over to turn the music right up. I was worrying, what if no one came? It'd be hard to find this house - I mean it was in the middle of the fucking forest. But person after person walked into the house, looking around at the beautiful surroundings in awe. They were all shocked and mesmerized by Alice's home. I walked around the room, greeting everyone and thanking them for the small presents they carried in their hands. Most stood by the drinks table, pouring alcohol into the red cups. Conversation was buzzing around the spacious room as I walked and answered the door.  
"Jake."  
"Hey Bells." I looked up at him, his copper skin glowing in the little light. He wore a tight t-shirt and dark black skinny jeans, with the boots he always wore. One hand was shoved into his pocket, the other holding a small bag.  
"Happy birthday, beautiful." I clenched my teeth, and tried to smile. I didn't want Jacob to be acting like _that_ with me all night. Why couldn't we go back to normal? I hated this Jacob. The flirt who would do anything to get in my pants. Or dress. He leaned down to my face and kissed my cheek, and it burned. It wasn't right, I could feel it. I fought the urge to slap him.  
"Thanks." He stepped in and shifted past me, pressing his chest against mine. He was doing it on purpose, I could tell. What a complete asshole. I unclenched my teeth and painted a smile on my face. He was _not _going to ruin this night. I would not allow that.  
I tried to avoid him, but he seemed to be everywhere. Watching me, only me. It scared me a little. Jake was my friend and he was going all psycho on me. I glared at him and he chuckled. It was not funny. He was driving me insane. I was thankful when Alice pulled me out of his stare.  
"Come dance with me!" A drunken Alice pulled me over to the middle of the floor.  
"How much have you had to drink?" I laughed. It was only eight. I could tell she would be out of it by ten, maybe earlier. We danced - or stumbled - for ages, Rosalie coming over to join us. She carried three shot glasses and handed us one each.  
"Shots shots, shots, everybody!" She shrieked, completely pissed as well. I laughed and downed the small glass, the effects already pulsing through my veins. My eyes wouldn't focus, the dizzy feeling whirled around my brain. I beckoned Jas and Em over as Rosalie stumbled away to get more. I could feel the thump of the music in my ears, and I threw my hands up in the air, whooping. I was enjoying myself and nothing could ruin that. Not tonight.

"Been avoiding me, Swan?" I swear I had just walked away from Alice fifteen seconds ago. And he was already behind me.  
"What do you want Jake?" I felt the acid in my voice, but I didn't care. I didn't like him following me around, watching my every move. It made me feel nervous.  
"Happy birthday." He handed me the small bag. I hesitated before taking it. What the fuck had he bought me.  
"You didn't have to do that, you know." My words slurred out my mouth. Too much alcohol. Charlie would kill me if he saw me like this. I slipped my hand into the small bag, and pulled out something. I held the small, woven dreamcatcher in my hand, my fingers grazing over the design and feathers. It was beautiful, hand-made obviously. I stared at it, holding it up between my fingers. It caught the light and made rainbow patterns over my hand. I drew in some breath and popped the small dreamcatcher back in the bag.  
"Thank you." I murmured, looking up to meet his dark eyes.  
"You're welcome." He looked down to me, the curve of his mouth growing. I smiled. It was impossible to not, Jake's smile lit up the world. he leaned closer to me, and I took a step back.  
"I need to go find...Jasper." I mumbled looking over to the crowd of people. Jacob stepped forward again, grabbing my wrist.  
"No you don't," He held my wrist tight, like he never wanted to let me go. "Stop trying to avoid me. Talk to me."  
"Let me go Jake!" I yelled, not loud enough for everyone to hear. I scowled when he tightened his grip, a small pain rising up my arm.  
"Please, you're hurting me," He didn't let go. I jerked my wrist away, failing to wriggle out of his grip. Pain ripped up my arm and I let out a small squeal. He let go immediately. I rubbed my wrist, trying to make the small marks disappear.  
"I will not _fucking_ talk to you if you're going to manhandle me." I scowled at him.  
"Look, I'm sorry. We need to talk. But whenever I try, you run away." He looked back at the crowd and I followed his gaze. Did I just see a pair of green eyes, or was I imagining it? The shadow with the green eyes held my gaze. My heart accelerated. And then the shadow turned and left. I saw Jasper, his eyes on me too. A confused expression crossing his face. He was contemplating whether to come over and save me. I shook my head at him and he gave me a slight nod, turning back to the drunken Alice.  
"Talk to me then." I sighed, crossing my arms over my slightly exposed chest.  
"Bella you know what I'm going to say. I'm sorry for that night and everything, but..." He hesitated, taking in a deep breath. "I care about you, I want you."  
I averted his gaze, looking down at my shoes. I tapped the wedges on the ground.  
"Jacob, I can't..."  
"You feel it too. I can see it. You want me back, you just can't say it." He said, taking hold of my chin and forcing my face up to his.  
"I can see it." He repeated  
"Well, I _can't_." I spat at him, clawing at his hands. I didn't want him touching me.  
"You won't admit it but I can see it in your eyes."  
"You see wrong then." I stepped back from him, trying to make my way over to the crowd. But Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me back. He was too strong for his age. I gave up fighting him, I let him pull me behind the wall. He pressed me up against the light wall, his body pushed against me, his face inches from mine . He placed both hands on either side of my head.  
"I can show you how I feel." His voice laced with seduction. I did not like where this was going. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, trying to part my lips. My mouth stayed shut, I wasn't letting this happen. Jake pulled away from me, his face still inches from mine.  
And that's when I punched him - again.

I stomped up the stairs, yelling in pain. I kept my hand close to my chest, the pain spreading down to my fingertips.  
"Fuck, shitballs!" I screamed, but no one heard. The music was too loud. I groaned and stomped up the last few steps. Carlisle was sure to have something for my hand, since he was doctor and all. My hand throbbed in agony, the pain ripping down my arm. I ran in my heels, down a hall, trying to find Carlisle and Esme's room. I knew it was wrong, but my hand looked broken. Or fractured in one way or another. Jake had a fucking hard face. I stumbled down a hall I'd never been in, and saw another set of curving stairs. Another floor. I stomped up them, the music fading as I got higher. A small hall stood in front of me, about three doors leading down. I kicked open the first one, I couldn't use my hands. A living room. No use, I needed a bathroom or a bedroom. I yelled in pain again, agony ripping through my knuckles. I felt the tears prick my eyes. I fell to my knees, clutching my hand to my chest. I yelled again, letting the tears fall freely down my face. Alice would complain that her ruined masterpiece, but my hand was broken so she could shove it up her ass.

"What the fuck is going on?" I looked up and saw him through my teary, blurred vision. His voice was low, but I could hear the anger laced within.  
"I've broken my fucking hand, that's what's going on!" I yelled at him, not caring anymore. I felt the tears trail down my face as I looked up to him, blinking to clear my eyes. I watched his expression change from confusion to some sort of worry. He leaned down beside me.  
"Let me see." His touch was cold, and sent an ache through my hand.  
"Ow, fuck." I shrieked, balling my hand up in a fist, excruciating pain trembling through me.  
"Relax! Relax your hand and it won't be as sore." He touched my wrist with his finger tips, bringing my hand closer to his body. I used my other hand to wipe away the rest of the tears. I didn't care what I looked like anymore. My hand was damaged, that's all I cared about.  
"How the hell did you do this anyway?" He pressed along my wrist, asking me where it hurt. I winced as he hit a sensitive spot.  
"Ow. I punched Jacob in the face." I said through my teeth, as he pressed along my knuckles. He chuckled lightly - I didn't think it was funny in any way.  
"Why'd you do that?" He looked up at my tear-strewn face. His eyes blazed into mine and I couldn't breathe. He pressed along my wrist.  
"Because I _hate _him."  
"Hate is a a strong word."  
"I do, I hate him," I jerked back my wrist as he touched a sore part. Agony clawed at my bones. I screwed up my eyes in pain. "He kissed me, and he's a douche."  
"So, you won't let him kiss you?" Edward wondered, trailing his fingertips down to meet mine. He pressed against them.  
"He's my friend, but he wants more. I don't think of him like that." I murmured, watching Edward's delicate hands slide against mine. His cold skin made me shiver.  
"Things can change."  
I sat next to Alice's brother, talking about my love life. Very strange.  
"But it won't. I can't think of Jake like that."  
"Hmm." Was all he said. The conversation ended there. He continued to press along my bones and I whimpered in pain when he touched sensitive parts.  
"How do you know all this?" I wondered after a while of sitting on the floor. How did he know all this? He wasn't a professional, but he knew a lot.  
"My father's a doctor, and I planned on going to medical school." His words surprised me. I couldn't imagine him in a white coat, wandering the halls of a hospital.  
"Did you decide not to go?" I asked, too curious. He looked up to me, frowning. He'd obviously noticed my interest in him, his life.  
"Yes. It wasn't what I wanted to do."  
"Oh."

He stood up and offered me his hand. I grabbed it with my good hand and he pulled me up from the ground.  
"I don't think it's broken, just fractured." I nodded, kind of glad I hadn't broken any bones. My dad would probably ban me from going out _ever_ again. All I ever did was hurt myself.  
"I'll get you a bandage," He walked down the hall and I followed after him. I watched him saunter down the hall and walk into an open door. I stood at the entrance to the bathroom, and watched Edward dig around the drawers of the counter. His bronze hair looked blonder in the light, his pale skin looked whiter. His features stood out, high cheekbones and full lips. I clutched my damagde hand to my chest, appraising him. He turned to me and caught my eyes.  
"What?" He noticed my gaze.  
"N-nothing." I stuttered, falling out of the strange trance I was in.  
He walked over to me and gently took my hand from my chest. He held it and slipped on some sprt of hard plaster-brace thing. When he moved his hand from mine, I could still feel his cold touch.

"What the hell did you do to your face? And _your_ hand?!" Alice freaked out. I laughed a little, drama queen. I held my damaged hand out in front of me, looking at the brace.  
"I.. punched Jake in the face." I shrugged as Alice looked at me in shock, and Rosalie high-fived me. With my good hand.  
"Way to go! That dick deserved it."  
"Hmm, I guess." Emmett and Jas laughed at me, beer bottles in hand. I grabbed Em's with my good hand and took a swig. I could feel the alcohol I'd already drunk burning out of my system. There was no buzz in my head anymore. I saw a shadow up at the top of the stairs, but didn't look. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, and I swear I heard him laughing.

**Hellooooo sexy Edward! See you all next week :)**


End file.
